the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Yordanka
Yordanka is a former Animalian dissident and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Scandinavian Grey Wolf who is shown to be quite possibly one of the most misleading A.M.S members ever and this is because that she is relatively more moderate compared to other dissidents in the A.M.S. In this case she wears a purple T-Shirt, beige knee length trousers like three quarter trousers and a black belt across her waist, regardless though she goes barefoot. Her belt also contains a knife given to her by Nadzeya. Personality Yordanka is shown to be not only close friends with one of the older Junta children Stanislava who is the same nationality as she is but also her allies and is also known as she is extremely friendly to the other 56 Slavic female Animalians that join the A.M.S, she is also shown to be just as sacrificial on the same level as her friend Nadzeya but Yordanka may be a soldier yet she is shown to be a good singer even if she is on the rebellious slide taking part in various massacres ordered by her leaders. She is also shown to be just as prepared for anything as her allies, many of them call her "someone with a military mind. She is someone who knows how to handle sophisticated weaponry and she's like any normal wolf. Alert and cunning." Like many of her own allies including the Fox Junta and the Animalian Patriotic Front Yordanka has a military style organization in her dormitory. Especially to enemies she is somewhat of a fear monger and though she is Bulgarian she strikes up a friendship with other female Russian Road Rovers. Including the knife given to her by Nadzeya Yordanka is shown to use anything as a weapon from baseball bats to mechanical forceps, in her hands Yordanka is described as homicidal and precisely the reason why the A.M.S use her commonly as an assassin. It is also because of her nature that she has been arrested so many times she has got used to being arrested and this is why she accepts her eventual arrest and what is meant to be her permanent imprisonment which never happens. Role Even before she joins the A.M.S Yordanka is shown to be a supreme assassin being used by the resistance and as a result she murders at least 25 important members of the Junta and allies including militia commanders, after she and 56 other Animalians join the A.M.S motivated by both Alona and Marusia this number doubles to 50 then goes up another 25, this means that by the time she joins the A.M.S and effectively the resistance 75 enemies have been murdered by Yordanka, this rate even triples during her time in the A.M.S granting her supreme assassinations and scavenging for weaponry. This is escalated even further in the civil war which ultimately leads to her arrest and imprisonment once again only this time she is a little more remorseful in prison but once she gets out she quickly changes destroying Mechanikat's image in Animalia. Following her release and the release of other female resistance fighters Yordanka is rehabilitated by the government and all resistance groups are re-established by the government, it's members are also later rewarded by Roberto and the Fox Junta. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes